The present invention relates to an underground disaster prevention system and construction which can provide a temporary underground place of refuge in the event of an earthquake disaster or the like by effectively utilizing underground structures such as basements of multi-story buildings and the like, and, which can effectively prevent the entrance of spring water into the underground space.
The occurrence of a very destructive earthquake in the Tokai district of Japan in the near future has been forecast by seismic experts with a high probability. However, countermeasures against such a possible disaster have not been sufficiently planned. On the other hand, in view of the steep rise in land values, the utilization of deeper underground spaces for the construction of many kinds of facilities including shelters has been recently discussed. However, existing spaces in multi-story buildings, underground shopping areas and subway stations have been built quite deeply into the earth. Since the above-mentioned underground structures in comparison with ground-level facilities are soundly built against earthquake disasters, many lives could be saved if said underground spaces were effectively utilized. However, in the past many lives were lost in underground spaces mainly because of suffocation due to fire, smoke and poisoned air containing carbon monoxide etc. Also if the lights went out there would be the possibility of a serious panic occurring.
Furthermore, in the event of an earthquake or the like there is a high possibility of the occurrence of spring water but it is impossible to estimate where and to what extent the spring water will appear. Consequently, a safe place of refuge cannot be used if spring water enters into the basement or into the underground spaces.